A Forbidden Love: The Next Generation
by DarkBlade1995
Summary: The sequel to AFL. Goku and his family are enjoying a quiet and peaceful life. Orange Star Highschool has a prom, and Aimi(OC) has nobody to go with, until Pan asks her brother, Goku jr, to go with her. As the carefree brother that he is, Goku jr went with her. And while he thought it was just him doing something nice for his sister, she can't help but feeling a bit... weird...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Next Generation

16 years after the events of A Forbidden Love, Goku, Pan, and their children, Goku jr. and Aimi have enjoyed a peaceful live. Goku and Pan, now having become middle-aged, have watched their kids grow from little todlers to full fledged adults (well, one of them at least). Despite Goku not really caring about education, he did push his kids to go to school and eventually to go get a job if they are going to live on their own. Goku jr, now 21 years old, already graduated from Orange Star Highschool. Aimi, now 16 years old, is in her first year of OSH. However, she seems to be having the same problems as her mother had, all those years ago.

OSH is going to have a prom for the first-year students, and like her mother, Aimi has made all the boys afraid of her due to her strength. With nobody wanting to go with her, she insist to just stay home the night of the prom. She was watching TV in her room when Pan called out to her.

''Aimi, can you come here for a moment.''

''Huh? Yeah sure, I'm coming.'' Aimi said walking down the stairs. ''What's up?''

''If I remember correctly, Aimi, you have a promnight to go to soon. Shouldn't you go and buy a nice dress or something?''

''No, mom, I'm not going.'' Aimi said with a angry tone.

''Why not, sweetheart?'' Pan asked worried.

''Because... because... nobody wants to go with me. Everyone, everyone is scared of me.''

''Because of your strength, right?''

''Huh? Y-yes'' Aimi said surprised. ''How did you know that?''

Pan laughed. ''It's because I had the exact same problem when I had to go to prom so many years ago. Every boy was afraid of me. Deathly afraid. They didn't even want me to touch them with one finger. They were so scared they thought they might break a bone by just touching me. Heh, those were the days.''

''But... you said you met dad at school, right? So there at least one boy who went with you.''

Pan just kept staring at Aimi and thought to herself: ''Oh my child, if you only knew.''Pan then started to think for a solution for Aimi as she didn't want her child to miss her first promnight. ''Well, all I know is that you're going for sure. This isn't something you should miss.'' Pan said with determination in her voice.

''But with who... I told you, nobody wants to go with me.''

Pan kept thinking long and hard, until she got a call from Goku jr. Goku and Goku jr. were going out doing groceries, but they forgot the list Pan made for them. ''Urgh, you boys, always so forgetful. I expect this from your father, but I always thought you had a better memory, Goku jr. Well, like father, like son, I guess.'' Pan sighed.

''Hahahahha, yeah I guess so. Anyways, could you make a picture of it?''

''Hold on a sec. I still haven't found it. You sure you don't have it, cuz I... oh never mind I have it. I'll just make a picture and press send.''

''Okay, thanks mom. We'll be back in a few minutes.''

''Alright son. Bye.'' ''Sometimes I wonder if they have a brain, you know that.'' Pan sighed. Then Pan came up with a idea. ''Hey, Aimi, what do you say if your brother could go with you?''

''Me? With Goku? But he's my brother. I can't go with him. Then I'd rather stay home.''

''Oh come on. Be honest with yourself. You know you don't wanna stay home. And let's be real here, if Goku is not going with you, you can kiss your promnight goodnight.''

''But... but he's my brother... Do you know what the others will say if I show up there with my brother. They already think I'm weird. If I go with Goku they will think I'm a freak.''

''Do you really care so much about what other think of you? It's not like you're going to do anything weird. You show up dance for a couple of hours, eat a bit, and then you come back home.''

''Dancing with my brother is bad enough. Never mind, I'm not going. And besides, I don't think Goku wants to go with me either.'' Just then Goku and Goku jr. appeared in front of them with Instant Transmission.

''Well, let's see what you're brother has to say about it.'' Pan said crossing her arms.

''No, please, mom, don't even ask him.''

''Ask me what?'' Goku jr asked curiously.

''Well, you see Goku, Aimi has a promnight in a few days, but due to her strength, all the boys are afraid of her so she has nobody to go with. And she really, really wants to go.''

Goku might not be the brightest person but even he knew where this was going. His son on the other hand, still didn't have a clue what Pan was going to ask him. ''Okay, but what was it that you needed to ask me?'' Aimi facepalmed.

Pan sighed. ''I'm asking you, as her older brother, to go with her to her promnight. I know it is a bit of a weird thing to ask of you, but you'd really help your sister out. And it's just for a few hours and then you come back home and move on. How does that sound?''

''Please say no, please say no, please say no.'' Aimi was repeating the same sentence over and over again in her head, but...

''Yeah, sure. Why not.'' Aimi stared in awe due to Goku jrs response. Never in a million years did she expect him to say yes. ''It's just for a few hours, so why not?''

''But... we're siblings... we can't go together.'' Aimi said trying to get herself out of this.

''So, who cares. You have nobody to go with, right? And I don't think you want to go alone or stay home, right?

''Uh...uh,... no... I do want to go...'' ''But you're my brother. I can't imagine what the others are going to think of me?''

''Why are you so worried about what the other students think of you? You're only going there to have some fun, nothing else.'' Goku jr said with a stern voice.

''Y-yeah I guess you're right. But... do you really want to go. I mean, these things are kinda boring to you, right?''

''Well I remember my first prom. I was mainly eating. But otherwise it was a bit boring yeah.'' Goku jr paused for a moment. ''But If I have to go to give my sister a fun first promnight, then why the hell not. At least I can eat, and I can make sure you have a enjoyable night.'' Goku jr said with that regconizable Son-grin.

''Well... o-okay then.'' Aimi said with a soft voice.

''Well then it's settled. You're going with your brother, Aimi. Now come on. We need to buy you a nice dress. And you, mister, do you still have your tuxedo?''

''I still have him yes. But I guess the question would be if it still fits on not.'' Goku jr laughed.

''Well, get it out of your closet and put it on to see if it fits, otherwise you need to come with us.''

''Okay, mom.''

Goku couldn't help but feel history is about to repeat itself. ''Hey, Pan is it really a good idea to let them go together? I mean... you know what happened with us, right?''

''I'm fairly certain they don't feel what we feel for each other. It'll be okay.'' Goku still couldn't help but feeling a bit worried about all this, but Pan seemed to be okay with it so he just shrugged.

''I can't believe he really wants to go with me. I'm still a little worried though. What will my classmates think of me, showing up with my older brother on my promnight? Wait, I shouldn't worry about that. All I know is that Goku is going with me and he says he is going to make sure I'm going to have a fun night.'' Aimi was drifting away in thoughts for a while, thinking about her and Goku jr showing up at the prom. She noticed her face going completely red. ''Oh man, the thought of it alone is embarrasing enough, but whatever, at least I won't have to stay home.''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The prom

The day of the prom has finally arrived. Goku jr. was suited and ready to go and was waiting for Aimi to come downstairs. ''Man, I don't remember this suit being so tight the last time I wore it. Did it shrink or something?'' Goku jr. asked a bit irritated.

''No, it's because you've gotten broader since then.'' Pan explained him. ''You've been training with your father for so many times the last couple of years. Of course the suit is going to feel a little small.''

''Hmm, well whatever. I just need to wear it for a couple of hours.''

''Oh I swear, sometimes it's like you're a clone of your father. The way you look and act... it's like my genes never passed on to you.''

''Hehehehehe. Well I guess what they say is true after all. Like father, like son eh.'' Goku jr said while rubbing his head.

''You see, even the way you rub your head is the same as your father.'' Pan sighed. ''I'm glad Aimi looks more like me.''

''Heheheheh, yeah. By the way, is she almost done? The prom is gonna start in a couple of minutes.''

''I'm gonna check on her.'' Pan said while going up the stairs. ''Aimi, Aimi, are you done?'' Pan opened the door of Aimi's room and found Aimi just sitting there in her recently bought dress. ''Aimi, what's wrong?''

''I don't know if I should go.''

''Why not?''

''What do you mean, why not? I'm going to show up there with my brother. Do you understand how wrong that sounds?''

''I know, honey, but you can't back out now. Goku is already fully dressed and ready to go and waiting for you downstairs. And besides you know you don't want to stay home.''

''I don't want to stay home, but... what will the other students think of me?''

''Aimi, you shouldn't worry about others judging you. What you should do is just to go there and have a good time.''

''Yeah, I guess you're right.'' Aimi said softly.

''I know I'm right. Because I did the same thing with your father. At some point we didn't care about what others thought of us. As long as we were with each other, we could take on anything.'' Pan said proudly but not fully realizing what she just said.

''Wait, what do you mean? Is there something wrong with one of you then?'' Aimi asked curiously.

''Umm, uhhh... no... just... it's not important. You just get ready and have a good time.''

''O-okay.'' Aimi said still wondering what her mother meant with that. After a couple of minutes, she announced that she was ready and came downstairs. While she walked down, all Goku jr. could think was: ''Damn, is that Aimi?''

While she felt very nervous, once she saw Goku jr. in his suit, she couldn't help but think that he actually looked very handsome.

''You 2 look so cute together.''

''Mom, stop embarrasing us.'' Aimi muttered while blushing.

''Right, you should go now. The prom has already started. Now come on, go.'' Pan said while pushing the 2 of them outside.

''Well, I guess this is it, huh?'' Goku jr. said a bit nervous.

''Yeah'' Aimi said while blushing.

''Hey, why is your face all red?''

''What?'' That was indeed a good question. Why was her face so red all of a sudden. She couldn't figure it out but assumed it was because it was her first prom night. ''It's just that... it's my first prom after and I'm a little nervous.''

''Oh okay. Well, shall we?''

''Uh, y-yes.'' After a few minutes of flying they were finally there. Before they entered Aimi wanted to ask Goku jr. something. ''Wait, Goku.''

''Hmm, is there something wrong?''

''No, I just want to ask you something.''

''Okay. What is it?''

''Look, I know you, and I also know you have quite a temper, so please if anyone... judges me or us... don't cause any trouble.''

''I don't care if anyone insults me but if anyone insults you, then they will face the consequences.''

''I knew you would say that, but please just this once, just let them be.''

''You know I can't just ignore them if they insult you. You're my little sister. They won't...'' Aimi then interrupted Goku jr.

''Then do it for me, please.''

''But... but I can't just...'' Goku jr. sighed. ''Okay, fine, but I only promise to try.''

''That's good enough for me.'' Aimi smiled. They then went inside. And it didn't take long before they heard things like ''Isn't that her brother? That's so weird.'' ''Why would she even show up?'' ''That's Aimi, right... and she's with her brother. Nutjobs.'' Goku jr. was already getting angry but calmed down a bit when Aimi shook her head, implying that he shouldn't do anything. Thinking that she may have to distract him, she noticed that there was a table full of food enough for at least 10 people. Knowing Goku jr, he should be able to eat all of that and more. A perfect distraction.

''Hey, Goku, look at that table over there.''

''Well, damn. Is... is that all?'' Goku jr. asked disappointed.

''Uhh, what do you... oh right, I forgot how big you stomach is. But anyway, do you want to eat?''

''Well, I'm hungry, so hell yeah. It's not much but it'll have to do.'' Goku jr. first sat down, but a few days ago, Pan said that even though Aimi is his sister, he should act like a gentleman. ''Wait, let me pull the chair back for you.''

''W-why thank you, Goku.'' Aimi sat down, wondering what has gotten in to him. ''This is so unlike you. You usually just sit down and just eat whatever is in reach.''

''Oh well, you know. This day is special to you, so I thought I should treat you like a gentleman would. And finally we can eat.'' After a couple of moments, Goku jr noticed that Aimi didn't eat anything. He noticed that she was lost in thought. ''Aimi?... Aimi?''

''Huh, what?''

''What's wrong? You looked like you spaced out.''

''Oh it's nothing. I was thinking about something.''

''Don't you want to eat?''

''No, no, you can eat all your want. I'm not hungry.''

''You sure?''

''Yes, yes, just eat whatever you want.''

''Alrighty then.'' And Goku jr. continued stuffing himself full. Aimi just watched him eat. For some reason, she alsways enjoyed seeing him stuffing himself, but she couldn't explain why. Goku jr. noticed her staring at him. ''Is there something on my face?''

''Huh, no.. it's just... never mind, it's nothing.'' Then a slow song started to play and alot of couples were slow dancing. She also wanted to just go there and dance but the other students would think she is weird for dancing with her brother.

''You wanna dance?'' Goku jr. asked Aimi.

''Uhh... what did you say?''

''I may not be the smartest guy in the universe, but even I can tell from the look on you face you want to dance.''

''But... no, I can't. It's too embarrassing.'' Aimi's face turned red.

''What? You mean you can't dance?''

''No that's not it.''

''Is it because I'm your brother?''

''Tha-...''

''Aimi, who cares if you're going to have one dance with your brother? It's not like it is forbidden or something. When we were kids we used to dance with each other too.''

''But that's when we were kids, Things are different now.''

''How? The only difference I can think of is that we're older. Apart from that we're still the same.''

''Oh, Goku, not everyone has the same mindset as you.''

''Well maybe they should. I don't see anything wrong with a brother having one dance with his sister, just for her promnight. So are you gonna sit here all night, or are gonna take my hand and dance for a while?''

Then Aimi started to think about it for a while. While it can be embarrassing, there is indeed nothing wrong with 2 siblings just having one dance. ''You know what? You're right. Let's dance.''Goku jr. took Aimi's hand and walked to the dancefloor. ''You know how to slow-dance?''

''Um, yes. I think I can still do it.'' They were struggling for a bit, but after a couple of moments they got the hang of it. Aimi thought she was going nuts but she really enjoyed it. Her face started to turn a little red again. ''Heheheh.''

''What are you laughing at?''

''No, it's just... your face... you look cute when you're face turns all red.''

''Oh. just shut up.''

''Hey, take it easy on your older brother, will ya?'' Goku jr. grinned with that famous Son-grin. Aimi couldn't help but smile too.

Back at the Son house

''Honey, I'm home.''

''Oh, hey Goku. So you're done with your training session for today.''

''Yeah, it was pretty intense.'' Goku then looked around the house and noticed that Pan was home alone. ''Oh yeah, I forgot. Aimi's prom was tonight right?''

''Yep. In fact they left like 30 minutes ago.''

''So I guess Goku jr. went with her.''

''Of course. All the boys are afraid of her, remember, so Goku jr. went with her.''

''Yeah, about that. Do you really think it's a good idea? I mean I don't think you want them... you know... to end up with each other?''

''I don't think a silly promnight is going to get together. And besides, Vegeta said it himself. Saiyan genes don't work the same way as that of a human when they commit incest. Look at Goku jr and Aimi. They are perfectly healthy children. And... I would rather want Aimi and Goku jr. to get together, Goku jr. being a man I know will treat her right, then to have Aimi pick up a random guy who would treat her like crap.''

''I see your point, but if it happens, do you think we should let them?''

''If it does happen and they are happy with eachother, I'd say let them be, but if they cannot make it work, then so be it. Even though we are their parents we shouldn't force anything. They are adults who can think for themselves.''

''I guess you're right. Anyway, I'm hungry. Is there something to eat?''

Pan sighed. ''I swear to Kami, your stomach is gonna kill you someday with all that you eat.''

Back to the prom

Goku jr. and Aimi were still in the middle of slowdancing, and it didn't seem like either of them wanted to stop. They were enjoying themselves, perhaps a bit too much.

''I feel like I could go on like this forever.''

''Yeah, me too.'' Realizing what they just said they halted their dance for a second and just laughed it off and continued dancing. But then the judging comments started.

 _''So, Aimi, you dragged your poor brother to this?''_

 _''Bunch of weirdo's.''_

 _''I guess she keeps it in the family, huh.''_ Just then Goku jrs anger started to rise but Aimi tried to calm him.

''Goku, please, just ignore them. Remember you promised me.''

''I know, but they are just so... urgh... annoying little twerps.''

' _'Come on, leave them alone guys. Let them create their super-powered retarted babies if they want to.''_

 _''How would their parents react to this insanity?''_

 _''Yeah, like you couldn't get any weirder, but weird people always need to prove how weird they really are.''_

''Okay that does it.''

''Goku, no, just them...''

''No, Aimi. I won't stand here and let them insult us like that. You guys are all so judgemental. The reason why I'm here with my sister is because all of you little boys can't handle a real woman like Aimi. You were all so afraid of her strength, while she is one of the most kindest people I have ever known. And that's why I'm here, because I didn't want her to stay home or go alone to the prom. She doesn't deserve this, and I swear if I have to hear even one more insult from anyone, you will pay. Mark my words, you... will... pay. So please just shut the hell up, mind your own business, and let me and my sister just have a good time.'' With that said, Goku jr. and Aimi continued dancing, and no one even bothered to speak to them or even talk about them for the rest of the evening.

''Goku, did you... really mean those words?''

''Of course. I'm your older brother and I wont let them insult you like that.''

Aimi looked in Goku jrs eyes and thanked him.

The promnight went on for another 3 hours until everyone had to go home. Goku and Aimi flew home. ''Goku, I want to thank you. Despite those comments, I had a amazing night.''

''Hey, no problem. I had a lot of fun tonight as well. Too bad that there wasn't enough food, though.''

That made Aimi chuckle. ''You and your obsession over food. It's like mom always says, you really are just like father.''

''Hehehehe. Well, what can I say about it, other then that I'm really my fathers son.'' They both started laughing. Even though they were already close, this event may have brought the siblings even closer...

Perhaps a little too close...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Strange Feelings

It has been a few weeks since the promnight. Aimi's schoollife has been much easier since then. The other students won't even dare to as even point a finger to Aimi, otherwise they would ''face the consequences'' and they sure don't want to know what the heck that means. But anyway, the daily life of the Son family looks the same as always... But is it really the same?

''Goku jr. Could you come down for a minute?''

''What's up, mom?'' Goku jr. asks while walking down the stairs.

''I need you to get some groceries. Here's the list.'' Pan said while handing over the piece of paper.

''Okay, sure thing.'' Goku jr. grabs his jacket and car keys. ''I'll be right back.'' Just then Aimi came downstairs.

''Hey, bro. Where are you going?''

''I'm going to get some groceries.''

''Oh, okay. Can I come with you?''

There is one thing that has changed though. After the prom, it looks as though Aimi wants to spend more time with her brother. Goku jr. didn't really mind though. He actually kind of liked it. When they were little, they were always playing with each other, but ever since Goku jr went to high school, he was always busy with doing homework and projects. And both of them hated it. They hated the fact that they couldn't spend as time together as usual. But things change so they both had to accept it. Now Goku jr is glad that he is able to spend some time with his sister again, even if it's just something trivial as doing groceries.

''Yeah of course.''

''Hold on missy. Did you finish your homework?'' Pan asked Aimi.

''Um, It's almost done. I only have to do 5 or 6 more pages.''

''You know the rules. First you finish your homework, then you can have fun.''

''B-but, mom...'' Aimi sighed as she was bummed that she couldn't go with Goku jr. ''Alright, fine, I'll finish my homework first.''

''Oh come on, mom. You heard her, she is almost done. Let her go.''

''Don't argue with me, Goku. These are the rules. When you went to High School you also had to finish your homework first, then you could go and train or whatever.'' Pan said while crossing her arms.

''Yeah, I know, but come on, Aimi is not a kid anymore. And besides we're just doing some groceries. We'll go, and within 30 minutes we're back. And then she'll finish the remainder of her homework.''

Pan was in thought for a while. She was always very strict with her rules, but maybe she felt it was time to loosen up a bit.'' You know what? You're right, Goku jr. Aimi is not a kid anymore and I shouldn't treat her like that.'' Then Pan turned her to face to Aimi. ''But make sure you finish it. Education is important.''

''I know, mom.''

''So are you ready to go?'' Goku jr asked Aimi.

''I'm ready'' And with that, they both entered Goku jrs car and left.

After 10 minutes they arrived at the East City market store. After a few minutes they had completed their groceries so they went to the cash register. There sat a cute cashier named Jennifer who apparently has taken quite a liking to Goku jr. When she saw Goku jr and Aimi together, she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. ''Oh hey Goku. How are you doing?'

''Fine I guess. How are you?''

''I'm... also fine... By the way is that... your girlfriend?''

''W-what? N-no this is my sister Aimi. Remember, I once said I also have a little sister.'' Aimi's face turned all red that they were actually seen as boyfriend and girlfriend.

''Oh really, what a relief.'' Then Jennifer realized when she said and hoped Goku jr didn't hear it.

''Relief? For what?''

''Oh it's nothing, It's nothing.'' Jennifer said while waving her arms around.

''O-Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you later then. Bye.''

''Bye, Goku. Bye, Aimi.''

''Bye, Jennifer.''

While walking towards the car, Goku jr noticed that Aimi's face was red. ''Hey, why is your face all red?''

Aimi didn't even realize that her face turned red. She also started to question why. It already happened before and she still can't quite figure it out. ''It was... it was just... you know... that she thought we were... boyfriend and girlfriend.''

''Oh is that all?''

''Yeah... by the way, I think Jennifer has a thing for you.''

''Really? You think so?'' Goku said while the both of them were getting in the car.

''Yeah, definitely.''

''Huh. Never thought of her in that way.'' Goku jr said while starting the car and getting ready to drive.

''Now that we are on that subject, is there anyone you like, Goku? And I mean as in... like-like...''

''Uhm...no... not at the moment. What about you? Is there a guy you like? From school, maybe?''

''Well... I don't know.'' _''Wait, what did I just say?''_

''You don't know? That's... a strange answer. I'm pretty sure you know it right away if you like someone.''

''Yeah, you're right. There isn't anyone. I'm single and I'll stay that way.'' _''There isn't anyone I like right... Right?...''_

''Well, I don't think you should stay alone forever. I mean, I for one, don't intend to die alone. At some point I want to settle down and start a family. I do want to be with some to spend the rest of our life together.''

''I see... Well, I also want to do that... just for now, I'm enjoying life as a single woman.''

''But make sure you don't wait too long though. Life is something precious that can be taken away easily.''

''Yeah... I suppose you're right. Maybe when I'm as old as you I'll start a family.'' Aimi giggled.

''Now you're calling me old? I'm only 5 years older than you.''

''Heheheheheh... you know, Goku... I'm really enjoying this...spending time together.''

''Yeah. Reminds me of the old days. You know what? Before we go to sleep, how about we watch a movie together... you know... if you'd like of course... I've downloaded a few but watching movies alone is so boring.''

''Yeah, sure. Why not?'' Aimi didn't notice it before but she was feeling a bit... tingly... It felt a bit weird but at the same time she kind of liked this feeling. She didn't really understand why she felt that nor did she really care at that moment.

After a few minutes they arrived home and unpacked the groceries. After that, Goku jr went outside to train and Aimi went upstairs to her room to finish her homework. Although she couldn't really concentrate because she was so excited to watch a movie with her brother. She didn't know why but everytime she thought of him she began to feel warm inside. ''Why am I feeling this way? It's just Goku. He's my brother and we've watched so many movies together, so why am I feeling so... different now... Wait... is it because I... no that's impossible. He's my brother. I can't... like him... No... I'm just imagining things... Besides... we're siblings so we could never work... No I need to stop thinking about this. I need to finish my homework.''

And so the day went by, and it was already 10 pm.

Goku jr knocked on Aimi's bedroom door. ''Hey Aimi, are you still awake?''

''Huh, yes, I'm awake.''

''We were going to watch a movie together right?''

''Right. Are we gonna watch downstairs in the living room?''

''Well, mom and dad are still watching tv, so I guess we'll watch in my room.''

That response made Aimi's heart beat a bit faster. '' Wait why am I getting nervous? I've been in his room many times. What's wrong with me these days?''

''Hey, Aimi, you coming?''

''Uh, yes I'm coming.''

''I have a few movies here on my pc. Which one do you wanna watch?''

Aimi was looking at the movies Goku jr. downloaded and found one title intruiging. ''This one. ''Halloween'' Is that a horror movie?''

''If I remember correctly it is. A bit of a cheesy comedy/horror movie.''

''Let's watch that one then.''

''Okay, just need to connect my tv to my pc... and we can watch it. I have also made some popcorn and brought some soda if you want.''

''Thanks.'' Goku jr went to his bed and laid down. ''Hey where am I supposed to sit?''

''You can lay here right next to me.''

''Lay... next to you... Isn't that... weird...?''

''Why? We did that all the time when we were kids. Just come here next to me.''

Aimi laid next to Goku jr and started to feel funny. It's true that they also did this when they were kids, but something seems different now. ''I can't... I can't like my own brother... No... I can't... and I don't... but if I don't then why am I feeling like this? No... I don't like him and I need to stop thinking like I do. I'm just gonna lay here and watch a movie with my brother.''

After 2 hours of screams and laughter, Aimi and Goku fell asleep in the same bed. Aimi had a dream...

 _''Goku... Goku are you there?''_

 _''Yes, I'm here.''_

 _''Goku, there is something I have to tell you...''_

 _''Okay... what is it?''_

 _''Um... I have to warn you, because this is going to sound very weird but... I think... I think I... like you.''_

 _''You mean as in... like-like... as in... love.''_

 _''...Yeah...'' Aimi's face turned as red as a tomato and covered her face with her hands. Goku jr then removed her hands so he could see her face._

 _''Aimi... I... feel the same way...''_

 _''You...you do...''_

 _''Yes... I think I've been feeling like this for a long time... but I always suppressed those feelings... but I can't any longer.'' Aimi and Goku jr moved their faces closer together until they were mere millimeters apart but just then Aimi woke up._

''What the hell was that? Me... and Goku... almost kissing... No that can't be.'' Then she remembered she was watching a movie with Goku jr. Apparently she fell asleep on his chest. '''No... no... no, no, no, no. nonononooooo... I need to get out of here.'' With that said she jumped from the bed and ran to her out of Goku jrs bedroom. Goku jr woke up from the noise and wondered what had gotten into Aimi.

''Aimi, wait, what's wrong?''

''No, get away from me.''

''What? Why? What did I do?''

''Nothing, just.. stay away.''

''Aimi, what's wrong? Tell me. You can tell me everything. You know that, right?''

''No, not this. I can't tell anyone this.'' Aimi feels as if her eyes are going to burst with tears.

''Aimi, calm down a bit. Calm down. Come, we'll sit in your room if your want.'' Aimi sat down on her bed and tried to control her breathing. ''Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Now tell me what's wrong.'' Aimi just sat there. ''Aimi... tell me... what's wrong... You can tell me.''

''No, this is something nobody can know.''

''I can't help you if you won't tell me. If you tell me what's wrong, we'll work it out together.''

''No... I can't tell you...''

''Does it have something to do with me?'' Aimi couldn't even answer that. ''Aimi, I won't go until you tell me what's wrong. Come on.''

Aimi stayed quiet for a couple of moments but eventually she was ready to tell Goku jr what was up. ''Alright I will tell you. But you won't like it. The last few weeks... when I'm around you... I always felt a bit weird... and now I finally know why.''

Goku jr was eagerly waiting for the reason. ''And the reason is...''

''...I'm in love with you... Goku jr...''


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Confused

''Does it have something to do with me?'' Aimi couldn't even answer that. ''Aimi, I won't go until you tell me what's wrong. Come on.''

Aimi stayed quiet for a couple of moments but eventually she was ready to tell Goku jr what was up. ''Alright I will tell you. But you won't like it. The last few weeks... when I'm around you... I always felt a bit weird... and now I finally know why.''

Goku jr was eagerly waiting for the reason. ''And the reason is...''

''...I'm in love with you... Goku jr...''

Goku jr. couldn't believe what he just heard. His little sister just told him that she was in love him. Never is a million years could he think of something like that. ''I'm sorry... What did you just say?''

''You heard what I said.''

''Are you sure that you...?''

''Yes, I'm sure. Everytime I'm near you I feel so warm and tingly. You're on my mind all the time. I can't concentrate on anything.''

''But... but how... when... I-I...?''

''I don't know how and when it happened. All I know is that I do love you.''

''But... I... I'm your brother. How can you...?''

''I told you, I don't know. Now just go and leave me alone.''

''But... we gotta talk about this.''

''I don't want to talk about it. Get the hell out of my room.'' Aimi said while kicking Goku jr. out of her room. ''Oh Kami. What have I done?''

Goku jr went back to his room to try to sleep. ''I can't believe what just happened. I guess she's serious about this. But how can she love me? I'm her older brother. We can never work, even if I did love her back, which I don't... right? Wait, of course I don't. I mean, I love her, but as a sister... right?... Why do I keep asking myself that? Why am I doubting myself? Is it possible that I too have some... romantic feelings for her... No, what the hell am I thinking? This is so confusing. I should stop thinking about this. Tomorrow I'll talk to Aimi about this, for now let's try to get some sleep.''

The next day

Aimi didn't want to confront Goku jr., so she kept avoiding him, and since it was a schoolday, it was the perfect oppurtunity for her to not see him for a while. Goku jr. wanted to talk to her, but at the same time, he felt that he needed some time alone to figure out if he feels the same way as her. Pan and Goku noticed that there was something wrong with Aimi and asked Goku jr if he knew why she was so upset. He simply answered that he didn't know why she acted the way she did. Pan believed him but Goku had his doubts. But he figured that they would take care of it on their own so he just left it at that and went back to training.

However, even on school, Goku jr was still on Aimi's mind. It seems as though wherever she goes, he just won't dissappear from her thoughts. After school was over, she hated the fact that she had to go home, because then she had to face Goku jr. She hoped that he would just not talk to her for a while, but she knows her brother all too well. She flew home and every second she came closer to home, she could feel her heart beat faster and faster. When she arrived home she immediately ran to her room. Goku jr. was in his room as well, and he still couldn't figure out if he felt the same as Aimi. He thinks he just needs to talk to her for a while, maybe that'll clear things up.

Goku jr knocked on Aimi's bedroom door. ''Aimi, can I talk to you for a minute?''

''No, leave me alone.''

''Please, just for a while.''

''No, I don't want to see you.'' This was obviously a lie, as she was constantly restraining herself to open the door.

''Come on, just open the door. We have to talk about this.''

''I..I can't be here. I have to get away for a while.'' Aimi opened her bedroom window and flew off.

''Aimi, I'm gonna enter anyway.'' Goku jr entered her room only to see that there was no one there. ''Dammit. She flew away.''

''What is all this noise?'' Pan asked Goku jr. ''Hey, where is Aimi?''

''She flew off somewhere. Don't worry, I'll bring her back.'' With that said Goku jr. flew off to find her.

Pan sighed. ''What is going on with Aimi? Maybe she has some lady issues. When she gets back I'll have a talk with her.''

Goku jr was searching for Aimi, and found her relatively quickly as she didn't suppress her power level.

''Aimi, Aimi wait a second. We have to talk.''

''No, we don't. Leave me alone.'' Aimi flew even faster now.

''Dammit, if it's going to have to get to this...'' Goku jr went Super Saiyan and quickly flew after her and appeared before her. ''You can't outrun me, Aimi. I'm a lot faster than you.''

''Damn. I guess it can't be helped. You wanted to talk, right? So talk, then.''

Goku jr reverted to base form. ''Can we talk on the ground?''

''Hmph. Whatever.'' Goku jr and Aimi flew down.

''Look, Aimi... I... Oh how are we gonna talk about this?''

''Are you done? Then I might as well go home.''

''No, Aimi, wait. I just want you to know... that I don't think you're weird or anything like that. I'm still your older brother and I'll always be your older brother, no matter what happens.''

''And? You flew after me just to say that?''

''Well, uh... I haven't really prepared for this conversation...'' _''I have to know if I feel the same way as her. Maybe if she just tells me how she exactly feels about me, then I can figure it out.''_ ''Aimi, I wanted to know... how you really truely feel about me.''

''Why?''

''Uhm... I... I...''

''You wanna know how I feel about you? Fine. I want to be with you. I want to cuddle with you. I want to sleep next to you. I want to go out with you. I want to do everything what normal couples do. And it'll never happen. Even if we were a couple, we still wouldn't be a normal couple because we're siblings. It can never work.''

''I see.'' _''I'm still as confused as ever. That didn't help one bit.''_ ''Look, Aimi, I know how you feel, but...''

''How could you possibly know how I feel? You don't feel the same way like I do. So don't you dare say to me that you know how I feel.'' Aimi turned around so that her back now faces Goku jr.

''Well, that's just it. I... I don't exactly know how I feel about you.''

After hearing this, Aimi quickly turned back around. ''Wh... what did you say?''

''I don't know how I feel about you. The last couple of hours I've been trying to figure it out but I just don't know.''

''So you mean... do you... love me back?'' Aimi felt her face heating up.

''I don't know, maybe. I wanted to talk to you yo see if I could finally figure it out, but I just don't know what to do. But Aimi, I also want to know... why you avoided me?''

''That's because... everytime I'm near you... I just want to...'' Aimi kept staring into those deep black eyes of Goku jr and simply couldn't take it anymore, and smashed her lips onto his. It was a very passionate one, due to the fact that she held back the urge for so long. A few moments later, when she finally realized what she was doing she pulled back. _''Oh no, what did I just do? Oh Kami, I kissed Goku.''_ ''I need to go.'' Aimi was ready to fly away, until she felt that Goku jr grabbed her wrist. ''Hey, let me go.'' Then Goku jr was the one who kissed her. At first Aimi tried to fight it, but after a couple of moments, she gave in and she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. What felt as a eternity was only a few mere seconds, but she felt overjoyed. The feeling of kissing the man she loves and longed for, it was a feeling that cannot be described. After a few moments they parted they lips from each other. ''So... I guess... you finally figured it out huh.''

''Yeah, I finally did. I love you Aimi.''

''I love you too, Goku... but...''

''But what?''

''We... this... can never work. Society won't accept us, the world won't accept us, our parents will never ever accept this.''

''So... what are going to do, then?''

''I don't know. But I think... knowing that you love me like I love you... I think it's enough for me, at least at the moment.''

''But it isn't enough for me.''

''What?''

''Look, I love you. You love me. I don't wanna spend my life wondering what could have been.''

''Are... are you suggesting that we... should try it out?''

''If we're together, and it works, then it works. If we don't, then we don't. All I'm saying is you never know unless we try.''

''Heheheh. Sounds like something dad would say.''

''Well I am named after him, and look a lot like him.'' Goku jr said while rubbing his head in a Son-fashion.

''So you... really want to do this...? You want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend?''

''Do you?''

''I do.'' Aimi nodded.

''Then I guess... you're my girlfriend now.''

''And you're my boyfriend.'' Aimi hugged him tightly ''I'm so happy.''

''Can't... breathe...''

''Oh, sorry.'' Aimi said as she let go of Goku jr.

''Well, shall we go home then?''

''Right.'' Before they flew home, Goku jr reached out to Aimi. Apparently he wanted to hold hands while flying home, an offer she of course can't refuse.

''Mom was also quite worried about you. What are you gonna tell her.''

''About what?''

''You know, about the way you acted.''

''Oh... uhm... I'm just gonna say I had some bad lady problems.''

''...Those are things I don't need to hear. You could've just said you would come up with a excuse.''

''Heheheheh. Sorry.''

''It's okay. But please keep those things to yourself.''

''Heheheheh. I only promise to try.'' Goku jr and Aimi were smiling at each other. Aimi felt as though life couldn't get any better. Here she was, flying above a beautiful landscape while the hand of the man she loves. ''Yep, life can't get any better than this.''


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Suspicions

It has been a few weeks since Goku jr and Aimi got together. They couldn't be any happier. Although there is a slight problem. They are trying their hardest to keep it a secret from their parents, and so far they succeed, but the hardest part of all is that when they are around their parents, they have to act like normal siblings. They have to act like there's nothing going on with the two of them. But every now and then, when they feel they have to be alone, they tell their parents they go and train, while they are actually doing other stuff with eachother.

They were now outside in the woods, kissing.

''Mhhmm, you get better at this every day, Goku.''

''Yeah, you too.'' Then Goku jr looks away for a second.

''What's wrong?'' Aimi asked concerned.

''It's just that... this whole... doing this in secret. Sometimes I think about if we should just come clean to our parents.''

''I know what you mean. I also think about it sometimes, but this is something we just cannot tell. I know they are open-minded but they are not that open-minded.''

''Yeah, I guess you're right. But the thing that's bugging me is that I'm not able to hug or kiss whenever I want to. Sometimes at home, when I hear your voice I just want to... you know...''

''I feel the same, but what can we do about it? We should just cherish these small moments we have with each other.''

''But this is not enough for me. And I know that there is a solution to this. There is always a solution. And I'm gonna figure it out.''

''Just... don't so something drastic. Okay?''

''I won't. Don't worry. I'll think of something.''

''Shall we go home then?''

''Yeah I guess so.''

Just when they were ready to leave, Aimi thought of something. ''Oh shoot. We forgot to train.''

''Wait, how long have we been here?''

Aimi grabs her phone out of her pocket to check what time it is. ''It's already 6 am. We've been here for a hour and a half.''

''Seriously? Oh man. We can't tell mom and dad we've been training now. We don't have any bruises or whatever. We're clean as hell.''

''Except for our mouths.''

''Yeah, except for those. But let's get serious for a second now. What are we gonna tell them?''

''Relax. We'll tell them that we were planning on training, but when we were flying we couldn't help but notice nature's beauty and before we knew it it was already dinner time so we went back. Good excuse right?''

''I hope so. Otherwise we have some explaining to do.''

''We'll be fine. Don't worry.'' With that said, they flew on their way home. Within a couple of minutes, they were back home. ''Mom, we're home.''

''Oh hey honey. How was your training session?'' Pan asked while she was cooking dinner.

''Oh, uhm. Actually we didn't train.''

''What? You were gone for almost 2 hours. What have you two been doing for 2 hours?''

''Well, uh... we were planning to go and train. We really were, but then we noticed nature's beauty and... well... we didn't notice how long we were flying so when I took out my phone to see what time it was, we noticed it was almost dinner time so we came back.''

''Oh, okay. Well it doesn't really matter anyways. Are you guys hungry?''

''We sure are.'' Goku jr and Aimi said in union.

After a few minutes, Goku also came home just in time for dinner. After they were done both Goku jr and Aimi went to their bedrooms. Goku has been thinking about his 2 children. He could smell his son's scent all over his daughters body, and vice versa. He already had some suspicions about the 2 of them having a incestuous relationship. He felt that they were getting a bit too close. Goku also found it weird that they suddenly have this urge to train. Goku jr loved to train but Aimi was never truly a fighter. Yes, she trained once in a while, but now she ''trains'' almost every day.

''Goku, what's wrong? It's like you're spacing out.''

''Huh? Oh nothing, I was just thinking about... my training... yeah... my training. I... just... I don't seem to get stronger. Maybe I've reached my limit.'' This was obviously a excuse. Goku didn't want Pan to know about it before he had a confimation.

''You? Reached your limit? Give me a break. You're Goku. You have no limits.''

''Well, maybe I'm not that special. Everyone has a limit.'' Goku said while rubbing his head.

''Well, trust me. You do not. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to Aimi.''

''Talk to Aimi? For what?'' Goku asked curious.

''Oh, you know... girl stuff.''

''Ohhh. Alright. When you come back down, please keep it to yourself.''

''Hahahaha, okay I will.'' ''Aimi. it's mom. Can I come in?''

''Oh yeah, sure.'' ''What's up, mom?''

''Well I just wanted to talk to you.''

''About?''

''About you. And your brother.''

''Okay, what about us?''

''I think you two have been keeping a secret from me.''

 _''Crap. Does that mean... she knows?''_

''I noticed how your mood has changed. You're happy all the time. And you almost want to ''train'' everyday. And we all know you're not a fighter. So I'm pretty certain you have a secret. And I think I know what it is.''

 _''No... she knows... How can she know about Goku and me? Oh no. We were so careful. I guess I'll just tell her the truth.''_ ''Mom, I can explain. Goku and I...''

''You have a boyfriend, do you?''

''W-what?''

''Those ''training sessions'' you have with Goku jr... they're just cover ups so you can go to your boyfriend. Or am I wrong?''

''N-no... you're 100% correct. I do have a boyfriend. Eheheheheheh.''

''I knew it. I could tell from your behavior. I'm surprised that Goku jr helps you with this. The average brother wouldn't help you with this. You're really lucky to have him as your brother you know.''

''Yeah, I know.'' Aimi smiled at this remark.

''So, is he a nice boyfriend?''

''Yeah. He is.''

''Does he make you happy?''

''Whenever I'm with him, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Just being near him is enough to make my heart faster and faster.''

''Well, sounds like you're really in love with him. How long have you been dating?''

''A few weeks now.''

''A few weeks huh. Forgive me if this sounds a bit weird, but I know you how teenagers are. You're all just a hormone-controlled bunch. So I have to ask... have you taken your relationship to the next step?''

''What do you mean?''

''You know... sex?''

''No. Jeez, mom. How could you ask me something like that?''

''Sorry, but I just want to make sure my daughter doesn't walk around with a baby in her belly.''

''No... he isn't anything like those kind of guys... He's... a gentleman...''

''Well, he does sound like that.''

''And besides, mom, I'm not even 17 years old yet. I'm not gonna do anything like that.''

''Okay, okay, relax. So... do we get to meet him soon or...?''

''Uhm... I'm not really sure. I'll talk to him about it when I see him again.''

''Okay then. Then I'll leave you alone. I'll close your door.''

 _''Whew, dodged a bullet there. But what am I going to do? Now mom expects me to bring my boyfriend along. If they only knew he was sitting in the room next to me. I wonder what he is doing in there.''_

''There must be something I can think of. Oh come on, brain. Don't fail me. I know I can think of something... What if...no, that wouldn't work... Then again... no, also wouldn't work... although... Okay, back up a bit. Aimi and I can't do anything because we live with mom and dad. If I had my own place this wouldn't be a problem. We could do everything we wanted... Wait, that's it. Yeah why not. I mean I'm already 22 years old. I'm a grown man. If I find a job... yes... I have the solution. I'm gonna move out.'' Goku jr ran downstairs to tell his parents the news. ''Mom, dad, I have to tell you something.''

''What is it, son?'' Goku asked his look-alike son.

''I have been thinking about something. I'm a grown man now. 22 Years old. And I think it's time. Time for me to move out, and live on my own.''

''Are you sure, Goku?'' Pan asked Goku with a shocked expession.

''Yes, I'm sure. I think it's about time I become a man, and learn to stand on my own.''

''That's great son. I'm proud of you. But do you already know where you're gonna live?'' Goku asked him.

''Uhm, no. Not yet. But I'm sure I can find a place. I know there are a lot of empty apparments in Satan city. Maybe I can live there.'' Just then Aimi walked downstairs.

''What's going on?''

''Your brother told us he's gonna move out.'' Pan told Aimi who still can't believe what she just heard.

''What?... you're... you're moving out?''

''Well, yeah, I think it's about time I moved out.''

''But... but...'' Then Aimi ran back to her room and slammed her door as hard as she could.

''What was that all about?'' Pan asked in confusion.

''I'll talk to her.'' Goku jr said while walking up the stairs. ''Aimi, can I talk to you for a minute?'' No answer. ''Aimi, I know you're mad, but just let me explain.'' Aimi opened her door to let Goku jr in. ''Aimi, I know this is sudden, but-''

''You're moving out?'' I thought you were going to think of something so that we can spend more time together, not less. And why the hell did you tell mom and dad first? Don't you think, I, your girlfriend, should be the first to know?''

''I know, but, trust me, I'm doing this for us...''

While Goku jr and Aimi were arguing, Goku thought he would overhear them. If he could find any indication that might imply if they were in a incestuous relationship, now's the time for it. So he lowered his ki and pressed his ear against Aimi's bedroom door.

''For us?''

''Yes, now if you could just let me explain.''

''Okay, fine, talk.''

''Okay, we can't spend as much time together because we live with our parents, right?''

''Right.''

''So that's I came up with the idea of me moving out. When I have my own place, I can do whatever I want. Or better yet, we can do whatever we want.''

''Wait, I'm a little confused. You're the one moving out. How can I do whatever I want?''

''Because... I want you to go with me.''

''W-what?''

''I have been thinking about moving to Satan city. Yo go to school there, so your travel time will be less. I will find a job so I can pay for rent. You'll make sure you still do your homework, and the rest of the day we can spend time with eachother.''

''Oh...I...I haven't thought about that.''

''So what do you say?''

''Uhhhh... I don't know... me moving out... I think I'm still a bit too young for that...''

''You don't have to worry. It's not like you're living on your own.''

''I know... but... seems like a big step, don't you think...''

''As long as we have each other, we can take on any obstacle that comes in out path.''

''... Uhmm...''

''So... do you want to live with me or not?''

 _''Come on, Aimi, what do you really want? Well, I know what I want, but to move out at such a young age... but then again, if I don't, we can never do all the things we want to do. You know what? The hell with it. You should take risks every now and then. I'm gonna do it.''_ ''I do. I want to live together with you.''

''Y-you do. That's great.''

''But... what if mom and dad won't let me go?''

''I don't think you have to worry about that. Like I said, it's not like you're gonna move out and live on your own. I'm sure that if they know I'll keep a eye on you, that they'll let you go.''

''Well, let's hope so. Sorry for getting so angry at you by the way. I should've let you explain it first.''

''Yeah, you should have.'' Goku said while grinning.

''Well, as a apology, how about I give you a kiss?''

''Well, I'm not going to say no to that.''

And while Goku jr and Aimi were enjoying a passionate kiss, Goku was still there eavesdropping, and all he could think of was: ''I knew it.''


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Time to come clean

''I don't know how I should feel about this. I feel like I should be angry, but at the same time I feel like I have no right to be angry. Pan and I did the same thing. Should I tell Pan about this? Wait, of course I have to tell her. She's their mother. She has every right to know what their kids are doing. But... first I want to talk to Aimi and Goku jr myself. I'll talk to them seperately, and then I will tell Pan about this whole thing.'' Goku sighed. At that moment Aimi came walking downstairs. ''Oh hey, Aimi.''

''Hey, dad. What's up?''

''Can I talk to you for a moment?''

''Uhm, yeah, sure. Is there something wrong?''

''Well uh...'' Goku was then reminded that Pan was doing the laundry upstairs and she could come down any minute. ''Let's go outside and talk in private.''

''Uhm... okay...'' _''What could be so important that dad has to talk to me in private? Oh well, I'll find out soon enough.''_ Aimi though while going outside together with Goku.

''Here should be good.''

''So... I guess there is something important you want to talk about.''

''Uhhh, yes. Yes there is.''

''So what is it?''

''Well... I haven't really prepared for this but... I'll just say it. I know about you... and your brother.''

''W-what do you mean?''

''I know you and your brother have been commiting incest.''

''You... you know about us? How...?

''I'm a Saiyan, and apparently we also have a sense of these kinds of things. Also the last few weeks I could smell the scent of your brother all over your body.''

''Oh Kami. We've been found out. It's... it's over.'' Aimi began to feel tears welling up in her eyes.

''Now, Aimi, calm down. When I found out about you two, I thought I would get angry, but the more I thought about it, the more I felt like... it doesn't really matter to me.''

''W-what do you mean about that? You... you're not angry?''

''No, I'm not.''

''But... but you should. What we're doing is wrong. Society won't-''

''I don't care about society. What I care about are you two. Now, I have some questions for you, and I want you to answer them as honestly as possible. Okay?''

''Okay.'' Aimi said while drying her tears.

''Do you really, truly love Goku jr?''

''Of course. Otherwise I wouldn't have a relationship with him.''

''Next question. Does he treat you right?''

''Same answer. Of course he treats me right. If he didn't I would kick the shit out of him.''

''Hahahahahah. Okay. Before I go to my last question, I want to tell you something. I have seen a lot of things in my life and if there is anything I have learned, is that you should do whatever makes you happy. So, my final question, are you happy being with Goku jr.''

''I couldn't be any happier. We are truly in love with each other, dad. This isn't just a silly crush. This goes way beyond that.''

''Well, then, if that's the case... then I'm okay with it.''

''R-really?''

''As long as he treats you right, and you both love each other, then who am I to say you two can't be together?''

''Well, we're brother and sister, and you're our father so I guess you should be the one to say we can't be together.''

''Eheheheh, you know what I mean. But don't forget. We still have to tell your mom about this.''

''Do we really have to? Can't this be our little secret?''

''I can't do that. She's your mother. She has to know what you two have been doing.''

''Yeah, I guess you're right. But I don't want to make her angry.''

''I don't think you have to worry about that. Now could you get your brother for me? I also want to talk to him.''

''Okay.'' Aimi went inside the house and ran to her brothers bedroom and opened the door. ''Goku, dad wants to talk to you.''

''To me? What does he want to talk about?''

''He knows about us.''

''What? You mean... he knows... that you and... me are...''

''Yes.''

''Shit. How does he know? Never mind it doesn't matter. I'll kill myself so that he doesn't have to.''

''No, you don't have to worry about that?''

''Not worry about that? Are you kidding me? You're his little girl. If he already knows that we're dating then I'm a dead man. So tell me why I shouldn't worry that?''

''Because I already talked to him. And he said he's fine with it.''

''S-seriously?''

''You really think I would be joking at a time like this? I'm telling you, he said he's fine with it. Now come on, he's waiting outside.''

''Do I really have to talk to him about this?''

''Yes, now go.''

Goku jr went outside to tak to his father. He couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about it. ''Ahh there you are Goku jr. I guess Aimi already told you why I wanted to talk to you.''

''Yes, she did. So you know about us huh?''

''Uh-huh.''

''Well... then... Look, I don't care about what you have to say. All I know is is that I love Aimi... and I'll even fight you to prove it.''

''Woah, calm down. Never mind. We'll skip the talking.''

''Huh?''

''I wanted to talk to you see how much you love her, and the fact that you're willing to fight me to prove it to me... shows just how much you love her.''

''Uhh... that's right. I'll do anything for her. She means the world to me.''

''And from what I have heard, you mean the world to her. And that's why I'm okay with your relationship.''

''A-are you really fine with this, dad? I mean, considering we're brother and sister, we can't give you grandchildren. And I know mom wants to have grandkids.''

''Our Saiyan genetics work a bit differently than that of humans. Incest doesn't really apply to us. There have been many children who had relatives as parents and they grew up fine.''

''R-really? So... me and... Aimi are able to have children?''

''Yes, you do. But let's wait with that for a few more years. She's still 16 you know.''

''I-I know. You don't have to worry about that.''

''Well I guess it's about time we tell your mother about this.''

''Wait, do we have to? I have a feeling she might get pissed about this.''

''Don't worry about it. Now come on.''

 _''Oh man. Well, at least dad is cool with it, so I hope mom will be too.''_ Goku jr thought while walking inside.

''Pan, are you there? The kids have to tell you something.''

''What? They have to tell me something?''

''Aimi, can you come downstairs for a minute?''

''Coming, dad.'' Aimi said while walking down the stairs. ''Oh, I guess it's time for the talk huh?''

''Yes, now let's sit round the table.''

''So it's that important that we have to sit huh?''

''Yes it is. Now Goku jr, Aimi, talk whenever you're ready.''

''Right!'' Goku jr took a breath. ''Mom, Aimi and I...'' Goku jr grabbed Aimi's hand and holds it tight. ''Aimi and I have a relationship.''

''You... you what?''

''We have a relationship. We are in love with each other.''

''...Wow... Well, you two... you... It didn't took you long, huh?''

''What?'' Goku jr and Aimi asked both confused.

''I'm your mother. Don't you think I would know if my kids were commiting incest?''

''Wait, so you already knew?'' Goku asked Pan dumbfounded.

''Of course.''

''But yesterday, when you asked if I had a boyfriend-''

''I already knew. I was just hearing you out if Goku jr was treating you right.''

''But... here's the thing.'' Goku jr intervened. ''You are our parents. You both know that we've been commiting incest. We all know that what we're doing is wrong. So why aren't you angry or even trying to stop this?''

''I have thought about that, but getting angry... would just be hypocritical.'' Pan explained.

''Hypocritical? I... I don't understand... What do you mean by that?'' Aimi asked in confusion.

Pan sighed. ''Goku, I guess it's time we told them the truth.''

''Yeah, you're right.''

''The truth?'' Goku jr asked while not having a clue what they are talking about. ''Where is this going?''

''The truth is... that your father and I have been doing the same thing.''

''What?... You mean... you're also family members?''

''That's right. Your father... is actually my grandfather.''

''WHAT? But... that's not possible... he looks younger than you.'' Goku jr stated.

''Well around 40 years ago, there were these magical orbs called black star Dragon Balls, and a old nemesis of mine accidently wished be back into a child.'' Goku explained.

''But... then... how old are you? Aimi asked curious.

''I'm 92 years old now I believe. Hahahahahahah''

''The hell? But mom, you're 51 years old right?''

''That's correct. But that's besides the point. I'm guess you're wondering how we came to be.'' Goku jr and Aimi nodded. ''It all goes back to when I was 10 years old. I just got dumped again, and you're father was there to comfort me. We talked for a while and I really started to like him. We didn't recgonize each other at the time. Then a old master of your father saw us. After a while he found out that the little kid was indeed Son Goku, my grandfather. After we found out I immediately started to bury these feelings I had. But since we were of the same age, due to him having been turned into a child, it was hard to see him as my grandfather. So we grew up together, and after a while, I began to realize that those feelings were still there, and they were becoming stronger and stronger. Before we knew it, we were dating. The hardest part was to keep it a secret from everyone. But we pulled it off for around 20 years.''

''...Wow...'' Was all Goku jr could say. ''But if you're her grandfather then that means that you're also my great-grandfather.''

''And we're also your aunt and uncle, right mom?''

''That's right, Aimi.''

''So that means you have to listen to us?''

''Hold on there, I know this is a little messed up, but I'm your mother and your mother only. You have to listen to me.''

''Ahahahahh, okay. But uhm... Goku and I have to talk for a bit. Let's go upstairs.'' Aimi said while dragging Goku jr with her.

''I hope we haven't scared them off.'' Pan sighed.

''So you already liked me when you were a kid.''

''Huh? Yes I did.''

''Then why were you always so mean to me?''

''Because... I didn't want to acknowledge those feelings at the time.''

''Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense.''

Back to Aimi and Goku jr.

''What did you want to talk about?''

''Well, I just want to know something. We have received a lot of information. A lot. And I just want to make sure... if you're still willing to be with me.''

''Why would you... you mean... you think that just because we heard all that that I don't want to be with you anymore?''

''I just wanted to know how you felt about it. I thought that maybe because we're a product of incest, you wanted to put a stop to it. Because I don't.''

''Aimi, I don't care what they have been doing. I love you. I want to be with you, and nothing will stop me from doing so.''

''Really?''

''Of course. How about we go outside for a while so that our parents won't see us doing stuff we shouldn't be doing?''

''Sounds good to me.''


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Why haven't you...

It has been 3 months since the family confession. Goku jr has gotten himself a job East City market store. Aimi completed her first year at OSH, and just started with her second year. Surprisingly the female students are acting more friendly towards her now, but the boys are still as afraid as ever. Not that she really cares anyway. Aimi was a little bummed out that Goku jr has a job now. She only saw him in the evening, and sometimes in the morning. But she knew that Goku jr was saving up money so they could move out soon. Pan and Goku at first, weren't too happy with the idea of Aimi moving out. They thought that with no parents around she might abandon her studies, but Goku jr assured them that he would make sure she won't fall behind or half-ass it. They knew they could trust him, so Goku and Pan allowed Aimi to live with Goku jr once he finds a place.

Meanwhile at OSH,

''When is this day gonna end?'' Asked a girl named Maya who's sitting next to Aimi.

''This is our last class. When this is over, we can finally go home.''

''Hey, Aimi, what are you gonna do after school?''

''I'm gonna go home and finish my homework.''

''You're such a model student.'' Maya sighed.

''Well... what are you gonna do then?''

''I'll swing by my boyfriend. Because of school, we don't get to spend a lot of time together, so I'm gonna surprise him.''

''Okay.''

''Which reminds me... do you have a boyfriend, Aimi?''

''Uhh, as a matter of fact, I do.''

''You do? Since when?''

''Uhm... 4 months ago I believe.''

''Is he a student at OSH?''

''No. Actually he's a few years older than me.''

''An older boyfriend, huh? I'm guessing you 2 already took your relationship to the next level.''

''What do you mean?'' Aimi asked curiously.

''You know what I mean.''

''No, really. I have no idea what you're talking about.''

''You know. It starts with a s... and ends with a x.''

''What are you... oh... ohhhhhh... ewwww... how can you ask me that?''

''Well, have you?''

''Uhhhhh... well... no... We haven't gotten to that stage.''

''Has he even tried to get you in bed?''

''No.''

''Not even once?''

''No.''

''Really? That's... kinda weird.''

''How is that weird?''

''Well, if your boyfriend is a few years older than you, I'd imagine he'd have some... urges... It's normal for a guy to at least to try to get you in bed.''

''Well, he's... oldfashioned.''

''Hmmm, still. Sounds a bit weird to me. Especially considering how guys are. They want to jump on you like there's no tomorrow the second they get the chance.''

''He's not like that. He... treats me like a queen.''

''Well then you better hold on to him. Because before you know it some tramp is trying to steal him from you.''

''I'm not worried about that. He would never to do that me.''

''Well, anyways. He probably has a job right?''

''Yes, he does. he's working at East City market store. He's also saving some money so he can find a place for us to live in.''

''You're already moving in with him? Damn, you two must have a pretty serious relationship. I can't imagine me moving in with my boyfriend. By the way, are your parents okay with this?''

''At first they were a little hesitant, but after a while they gave in.''

''You have some very open-minded parents.''

''Yeah, I know.'' Just then the schoolbell rings and it was time to go home. ''Yes, finally. Now we can go home.''

''Well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow.'' Maya said as she waved goodbye.

''See you tomorrow.'' On the way home, Aimi began to think about what Maya said to her. _''Now that I think about it, why hasn't Goku tried anything? Isn't he interested in sex? Is he afraid to do it? Doesn't he know how to do it? Wait, that's a stupid question. Everybody knows. Then what could it be? Is it because... I'm not attractive enough? Could I be the problem? Oh Kami, it's me. But why? Have I done something to scare him off? But... if I did, then he would've told he. But then again he's not exactly someone who likes to talk about everything, so maybe I did do something. But on the other hand, he has never shown any real interest in girls, so maybe he just thinks it isn't that important. I think I'll talk to him when he gets home.''_

2 Hours later

''Whew, finally home.'' Goku jr said as he opened the door. ''Hey, mom.''

''Hey, Goku. Did you have a nice day at work?''

''Well, let's just say I had a busy day. Where's dad?''

''Oh, you know. He's off training somewhere. You know, when you have some free time in the weekend, you should go and train with your father.''

''Why? Is there something wrong?''

''Well, ever since you got a job, he has to train alone. And he feels like he isn't making enough progress. And he even said that he enjoyed training with you more than training alone.''

''Is that so? Well, I guess I could train with him in the weekends.''

''That's great, honey. I'll tell him when he comes home.'' Just then Aimi came downstairs.

''Hey, Aimi.''

''Hey, Goku. Uhm... could we talk for a minute?''

''Huh? Y-yeah, sure.''

Pan just kept staring at his two children as they were walking up the stairs. ''I hope they don't have any serious problems.''

''So what did you want to talk about?'' Goku jr said as he closes Aimi's bedroom door.

''Well, this... is a bit embarrasing, but... I had this talk with a classmate of mine, and she asked me if I had a boyfriend. And I said that I did. She asked if you were a student at OSH and I said no and that you were a few years older than me. Then she said to me that since you're older, you would probably have... urges...''

''Urges?''

''Yeah, you know... sex?''

''Oh...''

''But the thing is, she said to me that it's normal for a guy to at least try something. But it's been four months since we got together, and what I want to know is, why haven't you... tried anything?''

''Well, um... are you ready?''

''What? Ready for what?''

''Ready... to have sex?''

 _''I haven't really thought of that. Could it be that he didn't try to do anything because he thinks I'm not ready? But am I ready? I mean, most students are already sexually active, but I don't think I want to. At least not yet._ '' ''Well, I... no... I don't think so.''

''Then there's your answer. I'm not going to do anything to you if you don't feel like it. But... it's not like I don't want to.''

''Huh?''

''I mean, it's like you said. I'm a guy, so it's normal to have urges. But I could tell you weren't ready for that. Or rather, I could feel you weren't ready.''

''How could you feel something like that?''

''I don't know. Maybe it's because we're so close. And maybe it's because... you can't say we're like anyone else. Don't forget we're not human. Maybe Saiyans have a special connection, you know.''

''I guess you're right. But... I have one more question.''

''What's that?''

''How do I know... when I'm ready?''

''You'll know it when you're ready.''

''But what if it takes like 3 years before I know I'm ready? Are you really willing to wait that long? I mean... I don't want you to leave me because I don't feel like...''

''Aimi, I don't care about that. Even if it takes 10 years, I don't care. Relationships are more than just having sex.''

''I know, but... you're a man.''

''But I'm not like other guys. Look, when I was a student, all guys could think of was trying to get in the pants of their girls, while I had a lot of other things on my mind, like training, and stuff.''

''Ehehehheh. Just like our father.''

''Right. But my point is, I love you. And I want to be with you. And whether or not you're ready, that isn't going to change anything.''

''Do you mean it?''

''Of course I do. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. I was searching on the internet and I think I might have found a appartment we can live in. Do you want to see it?

''Do you even have to ask? Of course I want to.''


End file.
